Stages
by Hanizzle
Summary: My response to the call to fanfiction by JDPhoenix on LJ. Ryelsi through different stages. Please R&R.PENNAME CHANGE; formally XxUnearthly-BabexX
1. Friends

_Howdy peeplings!!! _

_Well, after reading peoples Ryelsi drabbles (that are all amazing by the way!) I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write them as well =D. The first one is very short, but they will get a little longer. _

_So, please comment. Compliments and constructive criticsm are always welcomed._

_xx_

* * *

Friends. That's what they were going as. Nothing more. Honestly.

He had asked her as a friendly gesture after learning she, a) hadn't been asked by anyone, and b) was planning on sitting at home when all her friends were out having fun.

But, if it was just a friendly gesture, why did he get butterflies when he was asking her? And, why did he feel his stomach flip when she agreed?

Friends. Was that really the best way to describe Ryan and Kelsi?


	2. Dare

_Heidi hi!!! I'm back with the second drabble. This one is Dare._

_Comments please. =]_

_xx_

* * *

Kelsi hated truth or dare.

"Kelsi, truth or dare?" Taylor asked, a wide grin etched across her features.

Kelsi thought. Which would be the less embarrassing to choose? What if she picked dare and was made to kiss Ryan? Or, what if she picked truth and had to reveal her feelings?

"T...truth." She stammered, hoping she would be spared having to answer an entirely humiliating question.

"Alright. Who do you fancy?" Taylor smirked. No such luck.

"W...what?" Kelsi asked, shocked. Taylor couldn't be serious. Please say she didn't have to admit her crush to everyone, especially with the guy in question in the room!

"Who do you fancy?" Taylor repeated.

"No...no one." She blushed.

"Alright." Taylor said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ryan, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Kelsi."

Kelsi's head shot up, just to receive Ryan's lips gently on hers. Just for a second, before he turned to Troy, continuing with the game.

Kelsi thought. Maybe she did enjoy truth or dare afterall.


	3. Secrets

_Heylooo!!! Thankiiees muchly for the fan-dabby-tastic reviews!!! They made my day. =]_

_This next one's Secrets. It's the longest yet. WOO!!! Go me!!! =P_

_Please R&R, kind people!!!_

_=D_

xx

* * *

It was supposed to be a secret. No one was supposed to know.

But, here she was, sitting in front of her four best friends, revealing her secret crush of as long as she could remember.

"Aww, Kelsi. Why didn't you say anything?" Gabreilla smiled to her.

She couldn't say anything. She just shrugged, bowing her head, as to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Alright girls. Enough about Kelsi's love life. Can we please start watching _Grease_ now?" Martha asked.

All girls agreed, as they curled up on Sharpay's huge sofas, and all sang along to the songs of their favourite movie.

* * *

On the other side of town, five guys were in the midst of a friendly baseball game.

"Guys, can we take a break please? I'm exhausted, and it's so warm." Jason whined.

Ryan, Troy, Chad and Zeke all agreed, as they all sat down.

"So," Troy began, "Ryan, anyone special in your life?"

"Huh?" Ryan's head bolted up to glare at the basketball star, eyes wide.

"Well, I have Gabriella, Chad has Taylor, Zeke has hell on heals, and Jason has Martha. So, who is the lucky girl that's caught your eye? Kelsi?"

"Kelsi? No. No, no, no, no." He repeated a couple of times, looking between the four. "No."

"Alright then. Shall we get on with the game?" Chad asked.

As he stood up, Ryan thought. He and Kelsi were the only single ones in the group. That meant they were always together. But they weren't in that place.

Well, maybe Kelsi wasn't, but the same couldn't be said for Ryan. But that would have to be his secret.


	4. Youth

_Hey peepeelotos!!! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. School has been hectic, and I had a bit of an accident._

_But anyhoo, here we go again!!! =) Sorry, this one's not the greatest._

_Please R&R_

_xx_

* * *

She had noticed it. Everyone had. Except of course, the choreographer and the composer.

Mrs Darbus sat at the back of the auditorium, watching Kelsi Nielson and Ryan Evans rehearsing together.

She knew there was more there than just a great friendship between the two. She had even heard him ask her to prom.

Her eyes turned back to her paperwork, smiling at their obliviousness, when a cry of laughter echoed throughout the auditorium.

Upon looking at the stage, she found the composer and choreographer laughing on the floor.

Another smile crept upon her features as she sighed. Young love.


	5. Patience

_BOO!!! =D Well here you go, second for today!!! _

_Oh, and I keep forgetting to say; I DO NOT OWN HSM!!!_

_There :) _

_R&R bitte (please)_

_xx_

* * *

Patience. Something which Ryan Evans lacked when choreography was involved.

"Right! From the top _again_." He sighed.

Kelsi sat behind the piano, smiling to herself. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Some moments, and a lot of re-runs later, Ryan finally let them leave.

"Tough rehearsal?" A sweet voice became audible behind him.

"Killer." He smiled. "Hey, do you fancy going to get ice-cream?"

"Yeah. I'll just go get my things." She beamed, rushing over to the orchestra pit.

He grinned as he watched her. Although he lacked patience as a choreographer, he would have waited an eternity for Kelsi Nielson.


End file.
